1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a tie down device for holding a load in place. Specifically, the device may be mounted on the frame of a truck, such as a pick-up truck, and may be used to secure cargo such as a ladder on the top or side of the truck.
2. Prior Art Statement
For many years, tie downs have been used extensively throughout the transportation industry for countless fastening operations. Present devices range from simple rubber straps with hooks on each end to complex systems. All have various shortcomings. It is an object of the present invention to overcome these shortcomings.
A rubber strap with hooks on both ends is secured by hooking one end, wrapping around the load, stretching or over-stretching the strap, and hooking the other end. The over-stretching at installation can cause physical injury if the strap is released accidently by slippage or breakage. Removal of an over stretched strap is similarly dangerous. Also, frequent over-stretching will eventually lead to a failure of the strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,119 to Biles teaches a complex system for holding a load to a post on a pick up truck. A rope is held in place at one end by a hook, is wrapped around the load and is attached to a jacking device. The jack applies tension to the rope after the load has been wrapped or bundled. Not only does this device require a jack to apply tension, but it requires the rope to be threaded and unthreaded for use. It also requires a complex, inflexible method of operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,628 to Prete, Jr. et al. discloses a buckle assembly to tie down loads, but requires threading the strap through a complex path within the buckle so that it can not be removed and replaced quickly, and certainly cannot be used with only one hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,620 to Prete, Jr. discloses a buckle assembly which has drawbacks similar to the drawbacks of the Prete, Jr. et al. patent described above.
Numerous buckles for straps appear in the prior art. None of these disclose a device wherein the strap can easily and quickly be removed and be replaced, and can be used with a one handed operation.